


Clear Skies & Constellations

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, Land of Snow, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Team 7 stays in the Land of Snow to see Princess Koyuki put back on the throne.With their mission over and Naruto in the hospital, the rest of the team has a little downtime.Sasuke tries to sleep and finds the silence deafening when he should be surrounded by noisy teammates.He goes to Sakura's room to find her gazing at the stars on a clear night. He realizes she's more beautiful to him than any starry sky .Written for SasuSaku month. Days 6 & 7. "Constellations" & "Clear Skies"Written late & combined because I don't play by society's rules.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Clear Skies & Constellations

The mission was complete, the restored both spring, and peace, to The Land Of Snow.

They were promptly invited to stay until princess Koyuki was back on the throne. Kakashi agreed, seeing as Naruto was in no shape to return home just yet, and as Koyuki’s rescuer when her kingdom was under siege so many years ago, he felt protective over her. It also helped that she was quite beautiful.

Team 7 got Naruto settled into a hospital bed inside the palace before Koyuki showed them around. She put each of them in a guest room near her just in case someone else attacked. She chose to spend the night in her own childhood bedroom, her father’s room, she said, was off limits for now.

She finally seemed happy to be home, chatting excitedly about what the Land of Snow was like in the meantime. “The skies at night are just gorgeous. You can see every constellation.” She told them over dinner.

“Really?” asked Sakura. Sakura always looked at the stars through her bedroom window. She couldn’t see that many at her home in the heart of the Leaf Village and she loved being sent on missions where they would get to see a starry sky.

“Yes!” Said Koyuki, happy someone shared her enthusiasm about the nighttime sky. “I’ve been living in cities for so long, I don’t get to see the stars unless we’re filming somewhere rural. I really missed watching the stars.”

Later that night they all retired to their rooms. Koyuki even moved Sakura to a guest room where she had a large window to watch the stars, it was a little further off from the rest of the rooms, but Koyuki was feeling more confident in her safety in every passing moment.

Sasuke was happy to finally get some peace and quiet after their mission. His bed was comfortable and the night was still. The palace made him think of his own home, deserted, haunted by ghosts.

Sasuke didn’t dwell too much on the stillness of his house, it had been six years since his parents were killed, while he missed them every day, he learned to brush those feeling off to survive. Living in a ghost district became as normal to him as putting his pants on one leg at a time. The silence just became something to help him focus.

In this new situation, he found the silence to be deafening. He was on a mission, he should be listening to Naruto prattling on about something stupid or the sweet tone Sakura took on when she spoke to him or even the turn of a page as Kakashi read his favorite book.

Speaking of Kakashi… he heard giggling, accompanied by Kakashi’s voice outside his door.

“Come on, you owe me. You knocked me out and made me come here.” She said.

“I saved your life.” Kakashi pointed out.

“And the people you saved me from might come back. I sent your little kunoichi down the hall. Maybe I’d feel a little better to have one of my other guards _closer_.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Wouldn’t it be easier for you to guard me if we’re in the same room?”

“Well, if it’s for the good of the mission, how can I say no?”

Sasuke heard laughing, along with the door shutting. This was _not_ what he meant when he said he should be listening to his teammates. He had no desire to listen to Kakashi and the princess do…whatever it is that they were doing.

He got up and as quietly as he could and made his way down the hall to Sakura’s room. He found it was always easiest to deal with Sakura when it was just the two of them, without Naruto butting in or Kakashi giving him that stupid _knowing_ look.

So what if he cared about Sakura? He was supposed to care about his teammates, why did Kakashi have to make a big deal about it?

He thought back to earlier as he lay injured in the grass. He would be fine, but his bones and muscles ached, he lost a lot of chakra and he wasn’t ready to move just yet.

_“Are you okay, Sasuke?” Sakura asked him._

_“Hn.” He said in a way that meant ‘yes.’_

_“Can you see the scenery okay? It’s lovely. You shouldn’t miss this.”_

_Sasuke lifted up his head a little and then dropped it back down. He wasn’t about to crane his neck to see the scenery._

_“Here, maybe if I prop you head up –“ before he knew it she was kneeling behind him. “You can put your head in my lap if you want.” She said shyly._

_Sasuke didn’t know why, maybe it was because he was hurt and the idea of propping his head up felt good, or because he’d get to touch Sakura without anyone commenting, but he put his head in her lap._

_Sakura’s lap was nice and soft and he could see the scenery now, all the mountains and plains, not just the sky._

_“Can you see okay?” she leaned her head down to ask him._

_Sasuke looked up as her head dangled into his view._

_“Hn.” He said with a small smile, making her blush lightly. She was so cute, not that he’d ever admit it out loud._

Yes, Sakura was certainly easier to deal with alone, and as Naruto was in a hospital bed and Kakashi was…busy, he could do just that.

Sakura was enjoying the view of the sky. She just wished she had someone to share it with. She was missing her teammates. She was worried about Naruto in his hospital bed. She wanted to see how Sasuke was doing. She was even missing Kakashi’s silent, watchful eye, at least he’d be company.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it slowly. “Sasuke?” she squeaked in surprise.

“It turns out the princess…” Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth about the princess and Kakashi. “Snores.” He finished.

Sakura laughed. “How ladylike.” She figured Sasuke would hate noise at night. He grew up alone, and he always berated Naruto every time he snored the night before. “I was just watching the stars, care to join me?” Sakura sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

“Hn.” Sasuke responded, sitting on the bed. He looked up at the night sky, it was nice, different from the Leaf Village, but he didn’t see what was so great about it. He looked at her face, for once she wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at the sky and she was glowing. Maybe she knew something he didn’t. “So, show me.”

“What?” she asked, not sure what he wanted.

“Show me the constellations.”

Sakura blushed, as much as she loved the nighttime sky, she didn’t know much about constellations. Somehow she felt lesser admitting this to Sasuke. “I really don’t know that many. Just the big dipper and the little dipper.”

“Those are the only ones I know too.” Sasuke said, making her feel better. He looked back at the sky, searching it for some meaning he didn’t understand.

Looking at Sakura’s face, you’d think the answer to all the world’s problems was up there written in the stars. He found he’d rather watch her, searching for the meaning in her face. Sakura was easier for him to decipher than the cold, unfeeling nighttime sky.

She was so enamored with the sky, she wasn’t even looking at him, he could watch her in peace.

A chill rushed into the room, breaking Sakura’s concentration. She shivered and got up to put on her cloak.

Sasuke closed the window, stopping the chill.

“I guess spring nights can still be pretty cold in the Land of Snow.” Sakura said, bundling herself up in the cloak.

“Maybe you should get under the covers.” Sasuke suggested.

“Yeah.” She agreed, tossing back the covers to her bed and getting under them. She let out a happy sigh and hugged the pillow to her head. She didn’t hear Sasuke move. “Sasuke?” She sat back up and looked at him, he was just standing there, looking away from her.

“Do you think I could sleep in here with you?” He asked. He told himself the question wasn’t inappropriate. They’d shared a tent on plenty of missions and if anyone was being inappropriate tonight, it was Kakashi. “I don’t think I can take the princess’ snoring.”

Sakura blushed deeply before nodding in agreement. “Sure, Sasuke.”

Sasuke got in bed next to her, immediately feeling much more comfortable. The chill in the room did bother him and the bed was warm and Sakura was radiating body heat. “Good night, Sakura.” He said not even looking at her.

“Good night, Sasuke.” She said, turning onto her side and curling into a ball.

Once he was sure she was asleep he turned over, a few strands of hair covered her face and he moved them to the side, he watched her sleeping face and felt at peace.

He would never admit it, but he’d rather look at her than a clear sky full of constellations any day.


End file.
